Does it make you feel good?
by Cafe de Flore
Summary: Defeat me and take me over. Shikatema one-shot. Warning: MA.


I was sitting at the table covered with many sheets of paper and multiple yellow sticky notes. The work was not going smoothly today and I had some trouble preparing contracts for Gaara.

I heard Shikamaru shuffling behind me, walking to the kitchen and back to the bedroom, but I didn't pay too much attention to him. That is until I suddenly felt him standing just behind me, sneaking at my paperwork.

- If you're not helping, go away. – I shooed him.

He didn't reply and I thought he's about to leave but instead he leaned closer to me to look over my shoulder. I could feel his breath on my neck and my hair stood upright instantly, making me shudder. I shifted my head to the side and shrugged, trying to get rid of tingling feeling on my skin, and planning to tell him to go away once again, but his hand slit into my hair and held me steady. He used the moment to cover my neck in gentle pecks and half of my body went numb. It happen so quickly I didn't even find a moment to protest. He travelled up to my ear, licking the outer rim of my earlobe and biting gently, that made me practically jump in my chair as the shivers rippled through me and turned into arousal down in my belly.

I let out a sigh and he gripped my hair even tighter – he knew I liked it when he was rough. He pulled my head all the way back, placed his hand on my chin to keep my face steady and I saw his smirk hovering above me just before his lips found mine and kissed passionately. I opened my mouth to receive an overwhelming deep kiss, which turned me on badly. I craved for more.

I sighed again, right into his mouth, as his hand slit between my breasts, squeezing one almost painfully. By then I could feel my panties getting wet rapidly. I lifted my hands to hold his face and pulled him even closer, leeching for some abuse of my mouth. His other hand descended to join the first one in caressing my breasts and teasing me, and I had to break the kiss to get some air. His lips stayed occupied with my neck, trailing a path under my jaw and stopping there to suck on my skin gently, while his hands travelled down to my pants, unzipping the fly with his experienced fingers. With all the same skill his right hand found its way under my panties and right between my legs, making me gasp, while his other hand focused on my nipple, making me gasp some more. I was so aroused it was almost painful and I felt dizzy from hyperventilation.

He played with me down there, drowning his fingers in wetness, drawing some circles around my clit and outlining the entrance to me. I could no longer withstand the tease so my hand followed his and I tried to guide his fingers to do what I wanted them to, but Shikamaru wouldn't let me. He had his own plan and I was only a toy in his hands by then. He continued his play, spreading my lips, rubbing my clitoris; meanwhile his tongue found my mouth again and slid inside.

Soon he leaned to my ear, nibbling it teasingly with his teeth, and I could tell he was turned on simply by his breathing. His fingers eased into me _slowly_, forcing a moan from my throat. He chuckled in his hoarse voice right next to me ear as my nails dug into his muscular arm and my hips were having a trouble with staying still. His fingers started moving rhythmically, causing me to moan with every movement he made, and then I heard his husky, low voice:

- Does it make you feel good?

Mere words sent shivers down my spine and my skin went goose bumps. Instead of an answer I was panting heavily with my eyes closed, waiting for my orgasm, that I could feel was already building up inside of me with every single thrust his skilled fingers did. My hands found his hair and my moans started becoming more like short screams, as I shivered with tension just before the end. Finally, I felt a deep, paralyzing sensation of pure pleasure, piercing my body with unbelievable intensity. Simultaneously I felt a great lack of air as I found Shikamaru's hand on my mouth, trying to muffle my euphoric cries, though all the neighbors most likely heard it before many times. I pushed his hand away and allowed myself to bathe in sweet numbness that took over my body right after I found my release. I rested my head against his body and he gently stroked my hair. I felt a kiss on my forehead and then he went away, with a content smirk on his face, leaving me sit on my chair, feeling pleasantly weak, a little confused and definitely too distracted to do whatever I was doing before.

* * *

Inspired by the song "Does it" by Tricky.

-CdF.


End file.
